Hitherto, a technology described in Patent Literature 1 is known as a driving force control device for a vehicle. In this vehicle, in order to suppress a drive slip of a drive wheel, in an area including a μ peak of a μ-s characteristic curve representing a relationship between a slip ratio s and a friction coefficient μ between a tire and a road surface, a driving torque is controlled. As a result, both a stability performance and a traction performance are achieved.